Lord of Disaster
by FateMaster66
Summary: Percy is reborn in a earlier time after losing a war to new enemies. As the son of Hecate's and Poseidon, what will happen in this life? Slowly OP Percy, harem, lemons and violence.


**A/N: This is a new PJO fanfic, with Percy the son of Poseidon and Hecate. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

_**Chaos POV**_

Percy Jackson. He's an interesting demigod. Among the seven Heroes of Olympus,he is without a doubt, the most powerful.

But to bad he and everyone else has already fallen to _them_. Why Tartarus thought they were a good idea I don't know, because they're more annoying than the Olympians. But I then got an idea.

Why don't I have some fun with this?

"Cronos! Come on out!" I called out.

Then a man wearing a white robe with white hair and a long white beard came out.

"What, Chaos?" The replied tiredly.

"I'll need you and Eros to do something for me."

_Percy POV _

"Uhhh…." I groaned in pain. An Empousa stuck whipped my body one more time with her barb whip, further worsening my injuries. How injured was my body at this point.

Another war after the second giant war. A war waged by Tartarus himself. He sired new children with his sister, Nyx, creating the Abyssals. Beings who are as powerful as the gods. Every powerful monster was also raised from Tartarus to fight in the war. The first to fall in the war were Hades and Nico, who was visiting the underworld at the time, because the were in the way of the Abyssals.

A prophecy said a son of the Big 3 could make or break the war. Then a son of Neptune showed up at Camp Jupiter.

We all thought that he would be the key to victory, but instead, he betrayed us for the monster side leading to the Abyssals destroying our base, and monsters killing a good deal of half-bloods.

The remaining seven, me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel, were captured and tortured as entertainment for the monsters.

But now, I am the last one.

Right now, it's all over.

_Says who, young one? _It was a male voice that sounded ancient. Great. The pain has finally made me crazy.

_You're still sane. But I'm going to be taking you with me._

I was then in a space completely white. So white that any semblance of color stands out.

"Hello, young one." I heard the same old voice as before.

I turned around and saw in front of me an old man in white. He was wearing a white robe, had white hair, even a long white beard. He looked old and frail, yet radiated power greater than any god I know.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Cronos."

"Kronos!?" He was able to completely reform!? How!?

"Relax. I'm not the Kronos you knew. I am Cronos, _Primordial_ of Time. Not the _Titan_."

"Oh." His explanation managed to calm me down a bit. But I also wondered why they had names that sounded similar.

"And I have something Chaos wants you to do."

"Chaos?" I remember something about that name from briefly helping write a book on the Greek gods.

"Yes. The creator of the universe."

"Okay, so what would the great creator want with an ordinary demigod like me?"

His completely white eyes stared down at me.

"Simple. She wants you to stop this war."

What? How does she honestly expect me to do that?

"I know what you're thinking. 'How does she honestly expect me to do that?' Am I right? But don't worry, we have a unique plan. She's going to have me change history a little with the help of Eros. Turning you into something that _can_ stop the war. But I'm going to warn you, if I do, you'll only have the memories I deem important for this mission. Now let's get started."

"Wait! Don't I get a choice?"

"You should, but you aren't some masochist who doesn't mind being tortured to death."

He got me there. I did in fact mind that. But I didn't want to lose any of my memories again.

"Think of it this way. You'll be able to protect your friends and family if you do this, and get payback for them on the Abyssals."

That was a more convincing point for me. I did want to protect them and make sure this doesn't happen to them again.

"Alright. You ready? Because I want to get it right."

My consciousness then faded into darkness.

_**Third Person POV**_

Today is the birth of the new son of Poseidon. And unlike a majority of his father's children, he was born a god. The only child of Poseidon and Hecate.

He had his father's jet black hair and sea green eyes. The was sleeping peacefully, in contrast with his the acted before.

He cried when he was born, which was not weird for a baby, but his cries caused earthquakes, tsunamis, and storms,even managing to ruin the palace_. Poseidon himself_ was barely able to contain it.

Hecate managed to calm him by singing a lullaby to him, which calmed him down greatly, but he managed to destroy a good deal of the palace.

"He's way to powerful at this age. If my brother ever finds out about him, he would do anything in his power to destroy him." Poseidon told Hecate.

"Yes. He's stronger than most gods. Aren't you my little destroyer? Oh, yes you are!" Hecate then started speaking in baby talk to her child while tickling his stomach. The baby then started to laugh.

"Destroyer?" Poseidon mused, temporarily forgetting about the threat his brother posed. "Yes, that's the perfect name for him. Isn't it, Perseus?"

"Yes, that's perfect isn't it?" Hecate responded to her lover with a smile on her face. But they then heard the sound of footsteps.

When they looked to see who it was, they saw three old ladies extremely familiar to them.

"The Fates!?"

"Don't mind us. We're simply here to tell of his domain." Clotho said.

Both Poseidon and Hecate were surprised. Tell domains? Domains were determined by your actions, parentage, or inherited. A god essentially decides what they're in charge of in relation to these, and the Fates verify it.

But for them to _tell _someone their domains? It was unheard of.

"His Domains for the moment is Disasters. And as a warning, he will only grow more powerful from this point on. If Zeus finds him, as you guess, he will not hesitate to destroy him." Atropos said to the couple who were looking at there young baby with concern.

"So we'll offer you a choice." Lathesis said to them, "We can restrain his powers until he can control them." Offering them a unbelievable offer. The _Fates restraining _a god's power.

"But make no mistake. Once we seal him, his power will decrease because of it once he's released . But he will regain the strength he lost over the years,"

"If you choose this option, you'll be unable to see him for who knows how long. Will you take us up on our offer?"

Poseidon then asked the question on both of their minds.

"Why are you three doing this? You have no reason to at all."

"I'm afraid we're not allowed to tell you that. What is your choice?"

They both thought hard about it. Would they rather have their son be safe, but out of reach, or be with them, but have to remain a secret. As any parent would decide in this situation they obviously chose.

""Take him."" They said in unison. They wanted him to be safe more than they wanted to personally raise him.

"Hmm. So an Olympians _can _act like a decent parent."

Lathesis said in amazement.

"Learn something new every millennia." Clotho said.

"Now let us take the child." Atropos told Hecate and Poseidon.

"Wait! Let us tell him goodbye first." Hecate told them, wanting to at least give her son a send-off. She then turned her eyes towards the sleeping baby in her arms. She then told him her goodbye."Goodbye my little destroyer. Just because you'll never see us doesn't mean we aren't here. Don't worry. You'll see us one day. I'm sure of it."

Poseidon decided to give his son a goodbye as well.

"The sea will always be open for you. But stay out of the sky. And like your mother said, we will meet again some day." but Perseus then started to float out of Hecate's arms and into the Fates.

"We will take him now. " They then disappeared with their child.

_**Line Skip One Hundred Years**_

_**1930 **_

In the depths of the seas, there was a light blue crystalline sphere. The sphere was glowing light blue and radiated pure power.

It was barely noticeable but a figure could be made out. In it was the sealed body of the god of disasters, Perseus.

His body was sealed away from the world for near a century ,but his mind was active. One of the most defining difference between him and the other gods was the fact he was born with _memories _already ingrained in his mind. Memories of someone wielding a sword in battle against various beings and armies. Memories of killing monsters. All his memories being constantly replayed. Even without experiencing it, battle was all the knew. The only thing he even had a slight memory of besides battle is the sound to a song. But unknown to all, except the Fates themselves, that the young, powerful god was soon to awaken from his Century long slumber.

_Line Skip_

_**Artemis POV**_

I was with my stupid little brother at some mortal festival who insisted I tag along with him for some reason.

But what he failed to mention that I was supposed to act like his _**little**_ sister.

He wanted to pick up a certain mortal chick and thought it would be perfect to show his strong, nurturing, caring side. Which he does not have at all. Anyway I'm the older twin so why am I always treated as the younger one?

"Alrighty Artemis! Thanks for your help, and now you're free to skedaddle." Apollo said

"What? You literally only did _one _thing that an older brother could do and if we're being honest, anyone could by an ice cream cone for someone else."

"Yes, but if I _embellish _other things I did for you over the years and just give off the impression of a _good _big brother, that makes things easier. And admit it, you loved that ice cream cone I bought you."

"Name five things have you done for me in the last century." I said to him, ignoring his second sentence.

"Well…Aaaahhhh!" He suddenly yelled out in pain.

"Apollo!?" I said out of worry.

"_The god of disaster awakens in the hundredth Year_

_He's a beast who all gods should fear_

_His coming signals an end to a age_

_All should beware the child's rage."_

He then passed out on the ground, spasming. This was _different_ than when the usually tell a prophecy. He tells a prophecy only when he feels like it since his pythia can take care of most prophecy requests that are asked for. The fact that this prophecy was taken care of my idiot brother and that right now he's currently spasming is _proof_ something is up with this prophecy.

But right now I should probably take Apollo to someone, and find out who this 'god of disaster' was. So I grabbed him and teleported with him to my favorite aunt's palace.

"Aunt Hestia!" I yelled out in her palace, hoping to grab her attention.

"Yes Artemis?" Said a calming feminine voice behind me. I turned around and saw Hestia's adult form. She had long brown hair, warm brown eyes, and wearing a formless robe and sandals. She never stood out among the Olympians goddesses, but she was without a doubt beautiful.

"I'm going to need see help with _this._" I replied pointing at the unconscious Apollo on my shoulder.

"Oh, dear. What happened Artemis?" She asked in worry.

"He told a prophecy and ended up like this?"

This confused Hestia as well.

"What sort of prophecy was it that made him like this?" she asked.

"It was about some god of disaster awakening in a hundred years. Do you possibly know who it is?"

Hestia wore a frown on her face. "What? I've never heard of a god like that. You should call a meeting to discuss the prophecy as soon as your brother awakens."

"Alright, Aunt Hestia." we waited a couple of hours waiting for him to wake up. When he finally did the looked around, and saw us looking down at him.

"Ah, what happened?" He sat up, groaning.

"You told a prophecy and fainted."

"Oh no. Did Megan see that?"

"I don't know. She's probably talking to some mortal boy by now."

Apollo then pounded his fist on the small table next to him, angrily. "Damn it! Of all the times a prophecy had to come, it had to be when I'm trying to get a woman in bed with me." He said, which is something typical of him.

"Alright, Apollo. We need to hold a meeting about your prophecy. _Now._"

"Fine. I'll get Hermes and have him send a message to everyone." He got out of the bed and then started to head out.

"Artemis, you and the others should watch out."

Hestia warned me. "Don't worry Aunt Hestia. I'm sure _I'll_ be careful at the very least."

"Heh. I'm sure you will." she said with a weary smile on her face.

"Alright then. Later." I then left for the throne room.

_**Line Skip**_

"A ominous prophecy. Just who is this so called 'God of Disaster'? Father?" Athena asked father. But it seemed like he also didn't know who the prophecies refer to.

No one in the room did.

"I have never once heard of this god in my entire immortal life." Father said.

"But this god is obviously dangerous! We must expend all resources to destroy him!" He yelled, shaking the room.

"But we would need to _know _where he is to do that father." Athena rebutted, trying to calm him down.

"What do you suggest we do then Athena?" Ares sneered at her.

"Since he is the god of disasters, we can assume he can be found at a disaster. So one of us goes to the spot of the next natural disaster, which he would most likely cause. Said person will then contact the rest of us, promptly stopping him." Athena replied, shutting him up.

You just got to love her. But there was one thing that had me concerned. Something I felt was important.

"Does the last phrase seem off putting to anyone else?" I said.

"That part does seem strange?" Athena said. "What child should we fear, and why?" She said this, but I could tell from the look in her eyes that she has already pieced something together. She probably already knew something, but wanted to keep quiet until she was sure she was right.

"So many questions, no answers." Father grumbled. He then took out his master bolt and yelled, "This meeting, is dismissed!" He then vanished in a bolt of lightning.

_**Line Skip**_

In the bottom of the sea, a changed appeared in the blue sphere. It changed color from light blue to a ominous dark purple. And then a crack appeared.

It started out small, but then grew. Until the entire sphere was riddled with cracks. Then the sphere was destroyed, causing a force of power forming a vortex reaching to the top of the sea.

A child then began to rise from the vortex. The child was male and had black hair, but the color of his eyes were unknown for they were closed. He looked about four. He then floated all the way to the nearest beach and fallen on the sand.

A woman then appeared and lifted him up. Holding him carefully like he was her own child. When she took a look at him, and was shocked.

"This poor child. Poseidon will be shocked when I tell him about this."

**A/N: Who was that woman? But first, I have two polls for you! One for the domains Percy will gain, the other is for harem members**

_**Domains**_

**Swordsmanship**

**Magic**

**Secrecy**

**Decisions**

**Fertility**

**Domination**

**Pleasure**

**Stars**

**Doorways**

**Chaos**

**Swordsmith's **

**Combat **

**Unity**

**Power**

**Vows**

**Hoarding**

**Sex**

**Theft**

**Fate**

**Battle**

**Ice**

**Affairs**

**Time**

**I'm only going to add seven domains for Percy. Keep in mind the domains the gain **_**may **_**impact the story, but it **_**may**_ **not. **

**Now for the harem list.**

**Gods:**

**Artemis(Already has a spot. Why I included her in this list? I don't know myself.)**

**Athena **

**Hestia**

**Aphrodite**

**Hera**

**Demeter**

**Primordials:**

**Gaia**

**Nyx**

**Hemera**

**Titans:**

**Rhea**

**Calypso **

**Mortals:**

**Annabeth**

**Zoë **

**Bianca **

**Piper **

**Hazel **

**Drew **

**Reyna **

**Rachel**

**Thalia**

**Selena**

**Sally**

**This time I'm only going to have eight members in the harem. So there are seven choices left for it. I want you to know, I would prefer to have three mortals and four gods in this poll, but not really necessary. **

**So you can just do you.**

**These polls are **_**totally**_ **not because I couldn't make a decision about who and what Percy should have. *Laughs nervously.***

**Anyway, peace! **


End file.
